A Glimpse Into The Future
by swifty13fans
Summary: A one-shot based on Forever After story. We will look into the future on how Shepard and Liara daughters get along after their parents death.


**A/N : Man it has been forever since I update any of my stories and I felt guilty about it. But my life has been busy and I'm being hit with a writer block. I can't seem to find a way to find ideas for my stories, and even if I did I find it hard to put it into writing. Anyway for my loyal followers, here is a one-shot, something I decided to drabble to make amend of abandoning my stories. Like it said in the title, it's a glimpse into the future. I think this story is best to understand if you read Forever After because it basically based on that story. But I'm sure if you didn't read it, you won't have any problem to understand it except you probably got a few spoilers from the story. Before I let you read it, I'm sorry if it's not my best work because this is just something I wrote to make amend for not writing for quite a while now. Also an advance apology for any grammar mess. I'm not really in the mood to proof read it since I'm in such a rush. So without further ado...**

* * *

A Glimpse Into The Future

For almost a thousand years have passed where every new generations was told of a story about a great battle that happened. It was a battle between every species in the galaxy with AI's that was known as the Reapers. It was the same sentient that wipe out the Protheans; the most advance species the galaxy has ever known. The person who was responsible leading the entire galaxy was a Spectre; no surprise there but what was surprising was the fact the Spectre was the very first human Spectre. Her name was Commander Grace Shepard. From the first day at the Alliance academy, everyone knew she had the ability to become one of the great Alliance soldier in Alliance history. It shouldn't be surprising since her mother was one of the top ship's captains in the Alliance military and her father possessed the ability to lead even the most hopeless recruit into a battle and win it. Commander Shepard was born with both of her parents abilities; she possessed her mother leadership to become the most respected ship's captain and her father fearless ability to lead soldiers into a war. Commander Shepard was known as someone who can be charming and frightening in a second notice.

You can find the legend in almost anywhere. But no matter where you look the one story was never being told. When the story was passed down from a new generation to the next, little did people know who Commander Shepard chosen as her partner. The first few generations might know, but after that it was all but wipe from history. One of the few who knew about the love story is the current Asari Councilor, Irene. It came as a no surprise since she was the third born daughter of Commander Shepard and her chosen partner, Dr. Liara T'Soni. Almost no one exactly knows the history of Irene connection with Commander Shepard due to her death when she was only a hundred years old.

"Daydreaming much?" asked an Asari Commando who was tasked as her personal bodyguard. She is also happened to be her older sister, Elaina.

"You could say that."

"Is it about a certain anniversary of the great battle that was won by the great Commander Shepard?" Elaina guessed as Irene's twin, Carissa entered the Asari councilor office.

"You know she hated it when you called her that." Irene said.

"Oh please, like daddy will actually hate her favourite little girl." Carissa chimed in as she sat next to Elaina in a fluffy couch in the office.

"I have you know that I'm not a little girl. In fact I am your older sister."

"Perhaps you could start acting like one."

Irene let out a small laugh at both of her older sisters' banter. You could find them arguing or having a banter each time they are in the same room and Irene still remembered how much it annoyed both of their parents. She ended up being the peacekeeper between both of them. Of course their arguing never got physical but as truth to her name meaning, she always played a peacekeeper between all her siblings. In fact she is the most diplomatic person in Shepard-T'Soni household, only rival by her father diplomatic and charm skills.

"Enough you two, I'm in such a hurry to play peacekeeper between both of you. And even if I have time, I really don't want Benezia to wait for us any longer than it should." Irene said as she went on to gather her things before heading to the door.

"I'm sure she could wait. I mean how bad could it be?" Elaina said as she followed Irene with Carissa following close behind.

Benezia... It's a name that once upon a time wasn't highly regarded among the Asari. Matriarch Benezia was a traitor and also Saren second in command. Long story short after the war against the Reapers ended, Benezia named was finally clean due to Commander Shepard testament of what really happened to Matriarch Benezia. But the youngest daughter of Shepard and Liara wasn't being name for that reason. She was named Benezia in honour of Liara's mother.

"Knowing her? As bad as it can be." Carissa answered.

"Oh I'm sure she will be fine." Elaina said.

"It's not her I worried about. Mother taught us properly on how to use our biotic; it's the people who managed to piss her that I'm worried about." Irene said as she unlocked her sky car after they arrived at her personal parking space.

"I'm sure they deserved that."

"Not helping, Elaina. Sometimes I wonder how you were born first." Irene said as she let her older sister took the driver seat.

Elaina let out a light chuckle as she started the engine before driving them to their destination.

* * *

When they got to C-Sec headquarter, they could see a blue biotic aura surrounding an Asari they all know too well. There are three C-Sec officers with her with the two of them already drawn their weapon while the other one trying his best to calm the Asari.

"Calm down, ma'am. Don't force us to hurt you." said the human C-Sec officer as he tried his best to calm down the Asari so his Turian partners won't be forced to use their weapons.

"Lower your weapons officers." commanded Carissa as she led her sisters to their youngest sister.

"Are you sure, Captain?" asked one of the Turian C-Sec officer.

"That wasn't a request, officer." Carissa said before both the Turian finally lowered their weapons.

"You're dismissed. I will handle this personally." Carissa added.

"Yes, Captain." saluted all the C-Sec officers before leaving their C-Sec Captain to deal with the situation.

"That's a great use of your power there." Elaina joked as Carissa ushered Benezia to her office.

"What trouble did you get yourself into this time?" Irene asked after all of them settled in Carissa office.

"I was within my right to have this piece of artifact for research." Benezia answered as she showed her sisters the artifact.

"Isn't that the artifact the Turian found in one of their colony?" Irene asked.

"Yes. And you gave me clearance to have it."

"I thought you wanted that new piece of artifact the Asari found in Thessia! That clearance wasn't covered for the artifact the Turian found! Goddess, Benezia. You could get in serious trouble if Carissa didn't interfere!"

"Well I could always changed my mind and throw her in the jail cell before the Turian think of a way to punish her." Carissa said in her idea of a bad joke.

"I would have loved to see that if not for the fact I just know that daddy and mommy will find a way from the afterlife to come here and give us a very long lecture." Elaina said.

"This is serious! I cannot believe you two can still joke about this!" Irene said.

"If only we have an Asari councilor on our side that could smooth things over with the Turian councilor..." Elaina said.

"Why do I always have to clean up for your mess?"

"You were the one who was named after the Goddess of Peace." Carissa answered.

"And you do not want to see your beloved little sister got thrown into a Turian jail cell. I heard it can even make a trained Asari commando wet their pants. Not like it would happened to me." Elaina said.

"Weren't you the one who burst into tears as soon as mommy raised her voice?" Irene remarked.

"Hey, she is our mother and we all know how scary she can be. It doesn't matter if I'm the top Asari commando, nothing could scare me more than mommy when she went all Shadow Broker on us." Elaina said as all her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Shadow Broker, this might be a very important artifact if you leave the Shadow Broker ship and went all this troubles to get your hand on it. Not to mention you had to do it by yourself when you could have hired someone to do it." Carissa asked.

"You will understand the reason why once we got to the Shadow Broker ship." Benezia answered.

* * *

"No freaking way. Someone please pinch me." Elaina said before she was hit by Carissa.

"Hey! I said pinch me. Not punch me." Elaina said as she rubbed her right shoulder.

"How did you find this?" Irene asked as she examined the artifact Benezia has put together.

"There's a reason why mommy agreed I succeed her as the new Shadow Broker instead any of you. Not that she wanted it to be a family business but we all know its better the resources to stay in our family instead of going to someone else or permanently destroyed it." Benezia answered.

"Mommy has been searching for this ever since daddy died and it's a shame she died without ever coming closer to finding it." Carissa said.

"Actually she was. Despite it was scattered all over the galaxy. She just never saw the connection. I guess she was still mourning daddy's death to see it even after hundreds of years. Sometimes I caught her looking so sad when she was alone. Daddy's death really hurts her more than she let on. We all felt the sadness of losing daddy but I don't think all of our sadness is anywhere near what mommy must have felt." Benezia said.

"We were lucky daddy lived for as long as she did especially for a human." Elaina said as her tears threatening to spill.

"I miss both of them." Irene said as she let her tears spill without even trying to stop it.

"We all do." Carissa said as she pulled her sisters for a group hug.

"Remember when mommy lost this necklace after one of her Shadow Broker work?" Carissa asked after they ended the hug.

"I've never seen daddy and mommy fighting and that day... I thought for sure after over a hundred of year, they finally tired of each other." Elaina answered.

"I think daddy was mad at mommy for keeping it a secret from her over her secret Shadow Broker work than the fact she lost the necklace she gave it to her for their anniversary." Irene added.

"Mommy was just trying to protect us and she thought it was for the best. I remember back then daddy was always sick. She was so worried about daddy health and then the threat came and she knew what daddy will try to do if she ever found out, so mommy used her Shadow Broker resource to end it." Benezia said.

"Remember what daddy did after they fought? She brought mommy a new necklace and told her that she could buy her hundreds of new necklaces but there will never be enough credits in this entire galaxy to bring her back if anything happened to her." Elaina said.

"And then mommy reminded her of what Cerberus did." Carissa added as they all burst into laughter.

"Do you have any idea how special this necklace is? Other than the fact daddy bought it for their 50th anniversary?" Benezia asked after they finally stop laughing.

"I think this necklace was special made. Probably have something to do with the finest germs from Earth, Thessia and from Prothean era. Just like mommy wedding ring." Elaina answered.

"You're right. Do you have any idea how much this worth? It must have cost daddy at least half of her family heritance back then, but now?" Benezia said.

"I can only imagine... But that wasn't the reason why mommy was looking for it." Elaina said.

"I know. And it wasn't the reason why I continue the search either. I search it because it should stay as a family heirloom and it could also remind us of how beautiful our parents love is." Benezia said.

"I couldn't agree more." Elaina nodded her approval. "Great work, Benezia. I'm real proud of you."

"Thank you, Elaina."

"So... Since I'm the oldest, I should keep it, right? Not to mention I'm daddy favourite daughter." Elaina joked before she received light shoved from her little sisters.

* * *

Before they head back to their family, they decided to have an early dinner and catch up. Despite they always have been close and always make it their priority to stay in touch, their busy life slowly takes its toll. So they decided this is good time as any to hang out and catch up on their life and sometimes reminiscence on the good old days.

"So whatever happened to your Human and Asari history degree, Elaina?" Irene asked after dinner.

"All those credits mommy and daddy spent, they surely never thought you will end up joined the Asari Commando and be Irene personal guard." Carissa added.

"Like I ever trust anyone else to protect my big shot Asari Councilor sister?"

"I'm flattered to hear that but I am more than capable to take care of myself. I might not be the best in biotic like you but mommy thought all of us well."

"Daddy always said mommy was one of the best biotic she ever worked with but does it ever stopped her from protecting her? You're my little sister and there's no way in the galaxy I will ever trust anyone else to protect you. It's my job as your big sister to protect you. And it goes to all of you."

"So what's with the history degree? It's not like you ended up like me, digging some ruin when I'm not too busy with Shadow Broker work." Benezia asked.

"Daddy and mommy was not a fan of the idea I joined Asari Commando. I still remembered the look of horror when Kate told them she wanted to join the Alliance. I joked about wanting to join too and they were not happy at all. But I was always curious about human history and I still think they are fascinating, even more so than Asari history but in the end I knew that I could do much better as an Asari Commando than a historian."

"You know, we never know how you managed to convince mommy and daddy to let you join the Asari Commando." Irene asked.

"I told mommy first and she told me to talk to daddy. Let me tell you, it was the scariest thing I ever done. She was not happy at all but to my surprise she told me that she won't stop me from pursuing my dream. She said she won't break her promise on how she will give me anything I wanted so she gave her approval as long as I promised her that it's what I really wanted and not because of who she was."

"You really are daddy little girl." Carissa said.

"Like you aren't? You're now the Captain of C-Sec! You're basically continuing daddy legacy." Elaina said.

"Rumour has it that you're in line to replace the current C-Sec Chief of Operations." Irene added.

"Where did you even heard it?"

"In case you forgotten, I'm the Asari Councilor? And I do have a vote on who should be the new C-Sec Chief of Operations. But truth be told, it's not a rumour, your name is on the list. The Council will make a decision in a near future on who should be the new replacement."

"But I don't want to receive your vote just because I'm your twin. If I'm going to be the new C-Sec Chief of Operations, I want it to be based on my merits not because who my twin is."

"I give you my words. Even if I'm not your twin, I'm very impressed with your career so far. You were burning the ranks not only because you have yet fail to solve a case, but also because how you actually made the people in the Citadel felt safe. It's like when daddy was overseeing C-Sec, people knew daddy will keep the Citadel safe, not because what she achieved, but because people actually see she made an effort to keep the Citadel safe with the way she transformed C-Sec."

"And daddy will be so proud of you if she could see what you have achieved." Elaina added.

"I'm sure daddy and mommy will be proud of all of us for what we have achieved." Carissa said before the sisters goes for a group hug.

"They always reminded us that there's nothing we could do that can make them disappointed of us as long as we did the right things. And it's important for us to remember that." Benezia said after they broke the hug.

"And they always reminded us that no matter what, that we as sisters should stick together even if the whole galaxy is against us. Because if we won't have each other back, who else would? And I believe that the best way to remember them is by remembering everything they taught us." Elaina added.

"I think I'm speaking on behalf of everyone when I say that there are no better parents we rather have. Yes, daddy gone long before she could see what we achieved but she is the best father we could ever ask for." Irene said.

"And she always made sure what little time she had with us, we will always treasure it." Carissa said.

"The galaxy might remember her as a legend. But we all known her as the greatest father a daughter could ever ask for. And also the greatest partner for our mother. I admitted sometimes I wished mom would find someone to fill the gap daddy left, but I'm glad she didn't. Because I honestly believe no one could ever fill the gap she left in mommy's heart or ours."

* * *

 **A/N : So how was it? I hope the ending was sweet because I'm having a hard time finding the right way to end it. Also I like to say sorry if the whole mission of finding the "artifact" was a bit dull, confusing or something in between, I just can't think of anything else to introduce Benezia in this story. I'm also sorry if the timeline didn't add up. I'm just to lazy to find the right timeline to fast forward to. Anyway I hope this one-shot will help with your longing for a new chapter for Forever After or any of my stories. I swear I didn't abandon or discontinue my stories, I'm just having a hard time to find a time to write and also dealing with some writer's block when I actually find time to write. But I promise that I'm working my hardest to update my stories in the near future.**


End file.
